


Eclisse

by Kurohebiii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu cursed like twice??, Crying, Domestic, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Living Together, M/M, Rain, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurohebiii/pseuds/Kurohebiii
Summary: Even the brightest of sunshines can be dimmed by the pouring rain.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 92





	Eclisse

**Author's Note:**

> This work is for day 3 of Atsuhina week on Twitter! I haven't written a full length oneshot in years so I apologise for any grammatical errors or anything, I hope you enjoy, I'm disgusted with myself from how tooth rotting this is lmao.
> 
> Extra special thanks to Ben for the title; I love ur spaghetti language

Atsumu awoke to the deafening roar of thunder.

The resounding vibrations thrummed against the windows, followed by the dull pounding of the rain hitting the roof and the ground right outside. Atsumu's first instinct was to move his hand to the warm body that he woke up next to each day, but all he touched was a vacant spot on the bed. He grumbled, and went instead to reach over at the usually blaring digital clock on the other side, his eyebrows furrowing while his vision started to clear, allowing him to read the clock.

‘4:45 am’.

He sighed in annoyance. It was too damn early for this rain to be waking him up, especially on his day off. He ran his fingers through his hair, cursing whatever god made it so he lost his precious beauty sleep, then he quickly realized;

If it's raining outside, Shoyo wouldn't be out for his morning run right? So where was he?

He pondered the quick question in his mind as he shuffled out of the covers, sitting up and stretching. Usually he'd have his mini heater of a boyfriend coming up and hugging him from behind by now but,

It's probably one of those days.

With a final twist and crack to his neck, the blonde got up from the bed, heading to the bathroom to do his morning routine.  
On his way there his eyes landed on the lone framed photo that hung on the barren wall.  
It's a photo of him and Shoyo, they were drunk off their asses, and you could tell by their flushed cheeks in the picture. Huge smiles were plastered on both of their faces, but nothing could compare to the ginger's beaming smile that seemed to radiate the energy of the sun itself. Atsumu grinned at the memory, it was the night he asked Shoyo out officially after all. He'd never forget the feeling of elation when Hinata had yelled out a 'yes!' and had tackled him to the ground with a bruising kiss.

It was the best night of his life.

The blonde continued into the bathroom with a light chuckle.

...

Atsumu, now with fresh breath, and looking a bit more put together, exited the bathroom, and entered the bedroom again to grab a warm throw blanket to wrap around his shoulders. He decided it was probably a good time to look for the ginger so he maneuvered around the house, checking all the rooms upstairs, before heading down the stairs to look towards the living room.

Their house wasn't huge, it was big enough for two people, and that's all Hinata really wanted when they decided to move in together. He said that a huge house would feel too empty, and would make him feel uncomfortable.

Of course, Atsumu was happy to oblige.

He was about to pass by the kitchen to get to the living room, until he heard the churning of the coffee machine resonating throughout the kitchen, and a shirtless and drained-looking Hinata Shoyo was glaring at the machine, as if wordlessly trying to tell it to hurry up and finish. Atsumu snorted and rolled his eyes with a small smirk on his face, before approaching his boyfriend’s point of view, turning the original smirk into a sweet, fox-like smile.

Hinata raised his eyebrows, and nodded in acknowledgement. Usually he'd have one of his blinding smiles that made Atsumu's heart clench, but today it was more of a quick upturn of his lips. The blonde will take what he can get.

"Hey." Hinata spoke, his morning voice sounding gravely and rough, before clearing his throat out with a quick cough. Atsumu let out a tiny huff, and started to pull the throw blanket off of his shoulders, and walked over towards the smaller man.

"Yer gonna catch a cold walkin' around this house without a shirt, ya know." Atsumu wrapped the soft blanket around Hinata's exposed back and shoulders, before holding it closed over his open chest, leading Hinata’s hands to hold the blanket closed to replace his own. Slowly and methodically, Atsumu rubbed his thumbs along Hinata's knuckles, a soft gesture that made the younger grow a content smile, as he looked down at their intertwined hands.

The blonde leaned down, connecting their foreheads together, still rubbing at the younger's knuckles.

"It's raining a lot huh? What's on yer mind?" The taller started to question before continuing, "Ya usually have a lot, when it's bad like this." Atsumu spoke softly, barely loud enough to be heard outside of their space.

"Not a lot right now." Hinata sighed. "My head just hurts. And It's been raining all night, so I didn't get much sleep" He murmured.

The taller hummed, "Is that why yer makin' coffee? When ya hate coffee?" Atsumu giggled, poking fun at the ginger, in response he grinned at him.

"Shut up~" Hinata laughed lightly, jokingly pushing away the blonde. Hinata snorted before continuing, "Yeah, I don't know. Google said that it will help with headaches, so that's what I'm doing." He explained, and Atsumu tilted his head to the side, giving him a questioning look. "Orrr ya coulda used the tension headache pills we had in the meds cabinet?"

Hinata looked like he was just gonna lie on the ground in defeat right then and there. "Oh my god." Shoyo slapped his hands onto his face and groaned, while Atsumu let out a hearty cackle. The blonde calmed his laughter after a minute or so and smiled sweetly at his boyfriend again. He got closer to Hinata and placed his hands on his wrists, rubbing them with his thumbs, and leading them downwards to make him take his hands off of his face.

"Hey it's okay, don't worry alright? I'll drink the coffee and ya go an’ take the meds alright?" Atsumu kept eye contact until Hinata nodded, and huffed out an amused breath.

Atsumu moved towards the coffee machine, pouring out the coffee into the mug that Hinata pulled out. He could hear the younger man shake around some pills from behind him, and after a few moments, as Atsumu went to reach up into one of the higher cabinets, he was stopped. He felt muscular arms hug around his waist, the tanned arms gripped tightly onto him, as if Atsumu was about to up and vanish. "Sho? what’s-" The blonde started to question but

He felt something warm wetting the back of his shirt.

Atsumu's body stiffened as he heard the small sniffles starting to erupt from Hinata.

"Heyy nono-" the blonde turned around and saw his boyfriend with a face full of tears. Atsumu's eyebrows furrowed in worry and he quickly decided to not ask why he was crying yet. Instead, he went to grab the smaller man by the thighs and lifted him up, so that Hinata was hugging him like a koala and burying his face into Atsumu's neck, letting the throw blanket fall off his shoulders slowly and land on the kitchen floor, quickly forgotten.

Atsumu didn't mind as wet tears soaked his neck, he just carried Hinata into the living room where their couch was. Hinata liked to complain about that black leather couch all the time, saying it's too hard to sleep on it, but Atsumu always argued back that he should just stop falling asleep on the couch while watching movies in the middle of the night. Hinata would pout, but won't say anything more. It always got a good chuckle out of the blonde. They arrived in the living room, where the sound of heavy rain and thunder was more prominent now. Atsumu settled Hinata down softly onto the couch, setting him up into an upright sitting position, and went to straddle his lap, bringing his body as close as possible to the other man, and wrapping his legs around his lower waist, and his arms around Hinata's stomach. He then decided to lay his head softly against the once again exposed chest, listening to the sound of Hinata's pounding heartbeat, as he began to calm himself down from crying. After a few minutes of sniffling and hiccups, Atsumu felt arms wrap around his frame and calloused hands rub at his clothed back.

"I'm really sorry, I don't know why I'm crying, my head just hurts and I-" The man under him started to explain, but it only ended up getting himself slowly worked up again, so Atsumu quickly cut him off. "Hey look at me?" Atsumu begged quietly. Hinata looked at the blonde, and Atsumu was met with sad, and teary eyes. The older man stared back with a genuine, small smile. "Ya don't have to explain alright? it's okay. I love ya, okay?" The taller man reassured him. Hinata nodded and huffed out a final wobbly breath, trying to calm himself for real this time.

Atsumu broke the silence once again. "Ya wanna watch some ol' matches with me? I'm sure ya would lovee to watch Bokkun do that cra-" and as if the sky was answering instead of Hinata, a loud pounding of thunder reverberated outside, which led to all the lights in the house being shut off at once.

"..."

"..."

"Well fuck ya too then." Atsumu cursed amongst the dark silence to no one in particular, making Hinata let out a choked cackle, in which the blonde snorted and giggled at. "Should we get candles?" Shoyo asked, and Atsumu shook his head, "Nah, it's almost light out anyway babe. Ya got an idea on what to do during a power outage though?" Hinata hummed in response, and placed his hands on both sides of the blonde's face, leading it closer to his own so that their lips were practically inches from touching. Atsumu's smirk stretched on his face, and his eyes lidded while looking into Hinata's own.

He could feel Hinata's thumbs rub his cheeks, making them get warmer by the second. He watched as the observant, and wide eyes, lidded, to match his own. Atsumu loved this. He loved that they could probably look into each other's eyes for hours on end and never get bored, he loved that everytime they were close like this, he could hear every small huff and gasp from the other man. And most of all he loved that everyday,

He feels like he's fallen even more in love with Hinata Shoyo.

The moment doesn't last too long though, because Hinata is suddenly yawning, obnoxiously, and, right in front of his face.

"Oh my god, Shoyo I swear!-" the blonde gets up and backs away, while Hinata doubles over in laughter.

Atsumu rolled his eyes and glared down from his spot, now above the orange-haired man, and huffed out a relieved sigh. 'he's already feeling better huh? I'm glad.' He quickly thought to himself, before grinning at the new idea that quickly entered his brain.

"Payback!" Atsumu yelled abruptly, interrupting the man's laughter, before tackling Hinata. The younger let out an 'oof' sound and tried to lift Atsumu off of his body, but instead the blonde took the opportunity to go ahead and hug him in a tight bear hug, placing little kisses all over his face. "Tsum' Tsum' it tickles pleaseee!" Hinata giggled. Atsumu decided to stop torturing him after a few minutes, and loosened his hold on him to just a comfortable pressure.

"Ya wanna take a nap?" Atsumu asks him out of nowhere after a few moments of silence, and Hinata lets out an amused huff. "How come? It's morning time, dummy." Hinata messed with the Atsumu's hair, running his hand through the blonde strands. "This storm ruined my beauty sleep," Atsumu expressed his earlier annoyance, "If I don't look drop dead gorgeous at practice tomorrow, it's all the stupid storms fault." Atsumu pouted. "PFT- Yeah, okay the storm is big dumb." Hinata agreed, with a slight grin on his face, while shaking his head at his boyfriend's pettiness. "Ya exactly. So anyway, ya should sleep with me, because yer my mini sun and I'm fuckin' freezin!'" Atsumu buried his face into Shoyo's bare chest and sighed happily. Hinata knew there was no way out.  
"Fineeee, let's get more comfortable though," He pleaded. "I'm not falling asleep like this."

After some maneuvering they fixed themselves so that Hinata was the little spoon, so that Atsumu could "soak up his warmth like a sponge," as he explained to him a few moments ago. They were both quiet for a few moments, before Hinata spoke, voice barely above a whisper,

"Hey Tsum' Tsum'?"

"Yeah Shoyo?"

"I love you, like a whole lot. And thank you for making me smile like you always do."

"..."

Instead of a verbal response right away, Atsumu pressed a feather-light kiss to the nape of Hinata’s neck, before whispering,

"I love ya a whole lot too."

And with that, a blush and a content smile appeared on Hinata's face once again. They snuggled even closer together, trying to stay warm on the icy leather couch. good thing Hinata was as toasty as ever.

They eventually fell asleep to the sound of rain hitting the window panes, and the lingering smell of forgotten coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> The concept of "Hinata is affected emotionally by rain" was supposed to be a bit more angsty than this but, hahah


End file.
